


hellbent on change

by CatHAHA



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, eventual smut in each chapter, everyones gonna wake up a girl at some point, fem!sos, girl!sos, i love girls, there are some emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHAHA/pseuds/CatHAHA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum can remember Michael waking up a girl.<br/>He also notices everything that changed about her.<br/>Michael deals with the change rather well.<br/>Eventually Calum wakes up a girl, Michael helps her out. so does Ashton.<br/>Luke likes the way Michael looks. </p><p>or the one where everyone wakes up a girl at some stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent genderswap wake-up-a-girl au

“Flowers? Really?” Calum scoffed at the new girl version of Michael who had been scrolling through “pretty flower tattoos”. The now long haired red head was almost offended. And then she wasn’t. “So? I can do what I want I am punk rock” 

Calum nodded and sat down on the couch next to her as she had changed tabs to the online shopping she was doing. Eventually Calum zones out as he scrolls through his twitter feed. He was deep in thought. Like he was still digesting that his bestfriend someone who he had grown up with, always with a dick now without. 

Calum can remember the morning Mikey woke up with breasts. About a month ago they were in a hotel room in LA, it had clean white walls and strange smell in the corner near the window. The night prior was reasonably predictable, that night a bro-job was shared but that wasn’t even that much of a surprise Calum thought to himself. It was sticky and hot in the hotel, hot enough for Michael to lose his shirt and move into his own bed. The little radio alarm on the side table was blinking 3:25am furiously, that is when Calum got up to take a piss. He walked past his bestfriend bed. The red head was sleeping on his back shirtless and Cal had to take a minute to process that there were a pair of very full tits on his bestfriend C/D cup he notes for later. That’s when he wakes him, no, her up. 

Michael was pretty freaked out, Calum can remember the face she made when he woke her up. “Oi, fuckslippers wake up” he shook him. A good five minutes of shaking the nude female “you have tits” Cal grunted. “Fuck off, you cunt, I am sleeping”. Cal remembers this bit rather well. He reached out and honked one of Michael’s new boobs. The boy shot up and ran to the mirror. A string of curses had flew from his mouth in a softer tone. “I am a girl” she looks at him from the bathroom door. “Yeah, I can see…like really see” Calum copped a slap in the head for that. That night Michael made Calum find a 24/7 store and buy him a bra. “I am not, repeat not letting anyone else see them” 

~  
Michael had grown to not hate being a girl so much. She just dealt with it. She remembers sitting up the night after telling Luke and Ashton and ordering girls clothes. She liked the new options. 

The day she had woken up a girl she sent the boys away so she could learn. She learnt the new patterns on her skin, the new curves along her chest, and the strange definition in her collar bones to her ankles. Michael likes to thinks parts of her have caved into themselves, giving her this new shape. She was still soft where he was originally soft. Michael noticed his hips and his torso narrowing into these tits, she was proud to admit that they were hers, soft with these pink buds swell. She considers piercings briefly. She learns her new face, the changes, the lack of facial hair and straight lines more curves and soft edges, wider eyes and longer eyelashes. 

A month later and she had learnt a lot. The most exciting part was “I can wear fucking eyeliner now” without it being kinda weird (he always fucking hated that). The worst part was “I am fucking bleeding, there is fresh blood coming from my brand new vagina Luke, yes I am having a good morning” he croaked as unwanted frustrated tears built behind his eyes. That was two weeks ago. 

“Hey Cal, do you reckon that because I menstruate now…it means like this is forever?” 

Cal gave the question serious thought “yeah, probably I mean…you must have like girl insides as well now” he tries to explain. “Fuck, I miss my dick” and with that she wonders off. 

Cal had started to notice small things that completely changed about Michael, like how her face was all soft and wide eyes, how her hair cascaded into unkempt waves. Boy Michael was all straight lines whereas girl Michael was quite curvy. Not that Calum would admit that he noticed. Cal finds himself thinking about how pretty Michael is now and how much softer she is. Calum sees her almost more fragile, well more fragile than before. But not necessarily in a feminine way, just Michael had taken up space literally and figuratively where now her voice is never as loud and shes much smaller than boy Michael. Calum can’t decipher if this is good or bad yet. Or how their words now affect her, when they say something out of line, something boy Michael would have said is now replaced with a soft giggle and colour on her cheeks. Or when the accidently over complement her, like there was one time Ashton went on about her new legs and how good they looked in ripped jeans now, Calum remembers the shade of crimson she turned. 

Calum doesn’t know how he’d react if he woke up a girl. Probably less chill then Michael to say the least. He doesn’t 100% know how girls get themselves off. He starts to think of Michael and if shes tried anything. Images of her in bed a hand tucked into the pretty undies they all bought her as a joke, playing with herself. Calum shrugs the thoughts off, he couldn’t think about his bestfriend like that.  
~  
Michael had finally learnt the ins and outs of being a girl, parts she wanted to learn anyway. (Theres no way she’d ever sit with her legs crossed ever) the one thing now is getting herself off. It’s different, so different and shes watched at least 20 different solo masturbating videos of pornhub in the last two days she thinks she should get it. She inching there, she can feel it come in small waves and eventually gives up with frustrated tears blurring her eyes. She keeps her hand down the pastel blue panties and fiddles. It’s here to stay she thinks, might as well befriend it. She plays with her clit softly, checking for reaction. She slips her hand down her shirt, well boy Michael’s shirt. She flicks her nipple and starts to run the nub between her fingers. Eventually the feeling is stronger and she wants so much more. Moving faster her hips bucking to meet her fingers. 

“Hey did you want- Fuck Michael” Calum hides behind his hands. 

“Why do you only hide now that I am girl?” is the first thing Michael says as she retrieves her hands from her underwear. 

“I dunno, it’s different…you’re different” Cal mumbled, as he looked at her with uneasy eyes.

“How the fuck am I any different?” Michael asked sitting up in her bed.

“Well, biologically speaking you are a female so …that is one thing” Cal listed as he had gotten fidgety suddenly. 

“How else?” Michael’s voice had become softer now as the curiosity had set in. she knew the changes she could see, what did he think of her now? How much did this change? 

“Well, um…fuck” he spluttered. 

“Spit it out, Hood” she mocked trying to lighten the mood. 

“well, fuck…okay, so not saying you weren’t pretty as a boy, but fuck, man…you have these eyes and you’re all curves and all this hair and it’s got me fucked” 

Calum watched Michael as the words tumbled out of his mouth. He watched the blush tones sneak up on her cheeks. He moved to sit on the edge of the other single bed. 

“You think I am pretty” she mocked still blushing. 

“Yeah, I think your pretty” Calum agreed, his voice unwavering. 

They share a look Calum thinks there’s something other than curiosity present in her eyes. 

She moved quickly and her lips met his. The kiss was all soft and sweet and quick. Michael’s hands in his hair as he moves to hold her waist. 

“Fucking kiss me back, I know you kiss better than that” she teased as she sat in his lap.

“Shut up” he mumbled as he moved to kiss along her jaw. She smelt like a fucking rose bush and pizza sauce. He made small marks along her neck before kissing her. The intensity changed. 

“Do you want me to finish you off, babe?” he mumbled.  
A little whine escaped Michael’s throat and then a little nod.  
Calum laid her down on the bed and moved her underwear “how?” he asked. Michel just stared at him her embarrassment colouring her face.

“Tell me, babe” he encouraged. 

“Your mouth, fuck please your mouth” she whispered. 

He wanted to be her first orgasm as a female. He moved quickly slipping her shirt of and quickly put his mouth on her nipples. He watched her react to the new feeling. It gave him a weird boost of confidence. He moved down to her pussy “fucking slick as fuck” he mutters and he can hear Michael muttering about being “wet af” and he smiles before licking up her slit. She shudders as he repeats the movement. He tastes her properly, her head thrown back

“Cal, don’t fucking stop” her tone serious. 

He smirks against her before sucking on her clit. “I think I am coming, oh fuck” 

He takes this as cue to go faster and she does come all over his tongue. She pulls him up and kisses him harshly “thank you, thank you, thank you” she said kissing all over his face.  
“What, why?” 

“That was the best fucking orgasm ever, girls are so lucky what the fuck” Cal lays down next to her. 

“Good I am glad you enjoyed yourself” 

“Fuck off don’t be like that, you’re fucking so good at that what the fuck” she spluttered as she moved to sit up next to him. 

“Thank you, thank you very much I took advice from Ashton once who said it was similar to eating a soft serve” 

Michael swots him “I, could…uh return to favour?” she gestures to his pants. 

“Nah, I am all good, do you wanna go again?”


	2. Hellbent on Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year.   
> Michael has been a girl for a year.   
> When Calum wakes up a girl, Michael's there to show her the ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this may be my favourite thing i have ever posted.   
> i love girls oh god.

It’s been a year. They continued on as a four piece band, now with a reoccurring female Michael who the change had stuck. The fans lapped it up, absolutely loved it. Michael was in fact gorgeous. Calum agreed. They messed around a few times since the very first time. It wasn’t very often because Calum didn’t want it to go anywhere so they left it.

Michael was sitting with Luke on his bed watching vines on his phone. “You know what we should do” Luke muttered in a sleepy voice. “What should we do?”

“Cover ‘Why you always lyin’”

“Dude, you are a fucking genius” 

“This is why the fans call us the meme team”

“We are the meme team though”

“No shit”

They sat in relative quiet until Ashton shrill tone rushed in. “Mike you …you need to see this…its fucking spreading…what ….oh lord” he half explained.

“Ash calm down, what’s wrong?” Michael stood up and fixed her oversized Blink-182 shirt.

“Calum”

She followed Ashton down to their hotel room and found the room a mess (no surprise there) and the bathroom room door shut. “Cal, Mike is here, let her in” Michael edges closer to the door and the door opens and first it’s all brown wavy hair and a towel.

She shuts the door and looks at Cal. “dude, did _it_ happen?”

Calum nodded turning around again. The now very female Calum had a softer jaw line and breasts and longer eyelashes. “When?” is all Michael could ask.

“I had a nap, and Ash walked in and woke me up and I hid in here”

“Oh, don’t worry”

“Don’t worry I lost my dick today, I need to mourn or something”

“Okay, well let’s get you a bra, some underwear the essentials”

Michael had gotten good at the whole girl thing. She found herself happier a girl, she could express herself better in more ways than one. She walks back to her suit case and pulls out a light blue lace bralette and some under wear.  

“These are cute, I like them”

“We can go shopping tomorrow”

“Should I like that?”

“No man, you don’t have too”

``

Luke and Ashton wear a little thingy when they found that there were now two girls in the band. “I am not any different…I am just female” Calum explained.

“How does this even happen?” Ash looks at the both of them as he brewed himself a very strong coffee.

“Maybe it’s contagious?” Luke answered from the couch.

“How would that even work?” Michael asked. “Like I dunno instead of germs, chromosomes”

Calum sniggered. “It sounds stupid, if not you guys would have turned as well”

“Well, maybe it’s something else, like …I dunno …sexually?”

Both girls’ faces dropped. “Oh my god, you fucked her?” Luke turned to Calum. “Yes I fucking did …shit I did this, I lost my dick because we fucked” She turns to Michael.

“Yeah well, thanks”

“This honestly is the strangest conversation to ever exist” Ashton comments from the couch.

 

Michael was kinda offended about what Calum said earlier. Was it really that big of a deal? After a while she never missed her dick much. Her vagina was a pain every once in a while, but she accepted that she was living this great life and if she had to do it a girl she didn't give a shit.

She kept to herself that day, Calum moped around for a lot of it.

 

She took Calum shopping and explained how to pick bras and what would suit her and the makeup and shaving vs waxing and then contouring and different underwear. The whole day was exhausting for Calum, Michael watched an enthusiastic Cal fall into a soft and grumpy one. When they got back she sent her away with the bags.

“Go nap, watch some TV, relax okay…you’ll be fine”

Now, part of Michael felt guilty, like if she knew that this was gonna happen she wouldn’t of slept with him.

She walks into grab something and hears Cal crying.

“Hey dude, you okay?”

“Go away”

“No”

“Fuck off Michael”

“Cal, just fucking tell me-“

She comes out and theres too many balled up tissues papers with tiny blood dots. “I can’t fucking shave my legs properly” she gestures to the multiple band aids.

“I am so fucking overwhelmed and I am scared”

Michael goes to hug her, its different physically but it’s the same. Same warmth, same smell. All the same.

“You’re gonna be fine, here I’ll show you” Michael demonstrates how to shave. “Don’t press to hard that’s how you get cuts, and also use soap, makes it easier and your legs softer”

Calum nods. “I don’t even know how to put my hair up properly”

“For now, we could cut it short?”

“Yeah? Would that suit me?”

“Legit anything would suit you”

Cal sits on the toilet seat as she lets Michael cut her hair. It’s above her shoulders. “See now it’ll be easier to learn” Calum goes soft and Michael’s hand brushes her face.

“You’re gonna have to help me”

“Yeah, that’s okay”

“Like with _everything”_ It’s a combination of the shy smug look on her face and her tone that it clicks what Calum was asking.

“Oh yeah, did…did you wanna learn now?”

“Um…sure”

They moved to the bed, it was nearing 2:30am and the others snores sounded soft as Michael shut the door.

“Okay lay down”

Calum does so. She was in a pair of tiny shorts and what used to be his full sized Maine shirt was now a tiny crop. Michael knew she looked good, like Calum never didn’t look.

Michael always knew that her sexuality was up in the air, especially since seeing it from both sides. But honestly _girls._

“Okay, take your shorts off”

Calum did so slowly, hesitantly. She was wearing the boy cut briefs with lil flowers on them. “Oh, god okay…do you want me to like demonstrate or?”

Calum smirked “I know my way around a vagina dude, I mean I went down on you…I have been inside you”

“Oh fine then smartass, start and I’ll tell you what you’re doing wrong”

She slips a hand in her underwear and starts to feel around. “Do you know where your clit is?”

“Roughly I guess”

 Michael sits in front of her. She ghosts a hand over Calums. “Can I?” her voice is soft, not wanting to tread any lines.

“Yeah” she moves Calum’s hand up slightly “do some figure 8’s there” and she watches her face as she reacts. “What the fuck it’s so sensitive?”

“Hahahahah, yes it is” Michael can see the underwear darken after a few minutes.

“I am gonna eat you out”

“What?!” Cal scoffed sitting up.

“Do it, do you wanna feel a female orgasm?” Michael was all _it’s for science._

Cal nodded.

She slipped the panties off and Michael left not time to waste. “Hold still”

She licked up her slit, it was so wet. Then slipped a finger inside her as she began working her clit.

Cal wasn’t gonna last, the trembles coming quicker than Michael initially thought. She ghosted a finger over her asshole and watched her tremble. The noises were insanely erotic, her whimpers growing louder as she slowly edged closer to her climax.

“Fuck, don’t stop Mikey” Calum whispered in a pant.

Michael started to eat her out, the way she would eat when she was hungry or bored, hard and fast. She sucked on her clit one last time and eventually Calum came hard, her legs trembling and a small shout. When Michael parted from her place between Calums thighs she saw the bliss on her face. “That was so fucking well, what the fuck”

“I know dude, like…it’s so good”

“Thanks Michael, like honestly…for everything”

“It’s all good”

“Nah, do you want me…I am good at it” She winked at Michael.

“Nah I’ll be okay” Michael fell next to her on the bed.

“We could woo the guys…turn them as well” Calum mentioned in her post climax delirium.

“We’d make a fucking sick girl group”               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed it.


	3. hellbent on knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton likes Calum  
> he like likes her as a girl  
> Calum enjoys her new body  
> things ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is me procrastinating my essays
> 
> pls enjoy

 

Calum had found being in her new body actually kind of fun. The learning process was interesting. She had been keeping tabs on other cases of this happening on the news.

It had been around six months since Calum had a dick. Nowadays she didn’t miss it. Her mum was now alright with it and Mali texted saying “ _I always wanted a sister lol”_ and that was that.

They had a red carpet appearance coming up and Michael just smiled at her. She had been doing the whole red carpet thing longer than her. They went to Michael’s red carpet stylist Petra.

“I sent her an email saying I was bringing you and to find some outfits for you as well” Michael told Cal as they walked into the building.

“Hey Deidra, is Pet ready for us?” Calum watched Michael talk to the, what she assumed was Petra’s assistant. When she was he, she never really realised how much Michael had changed, now that it was happening to her it stuck out like a sore thumb. The way she spoke, her tone even her voice was now not so deep. Like any reminder of boy Michael had disappeared. The now dirty blonde pulled her hair effortlessly into a bun and gestured for Calum to follow her behind the frosted glass door.

A curvaceous woman stood in the room, scrolling on her phone. “Mikki” She called. They air kissed. Calum was kinda lost. “Oh so the Grab got you too?” Petra looked at Calum. “Grab?”

“It’s what the media’s dubbed it? It’s happened to a few people, I think it’s 50 now” Petra turned to Michael who was looking at the outfits on the racks. “Yeah, I heard that to” she looked over her shoulder.

“Anyway, I have a few pieces for you over here” Petra gestures to the rack. There were a lot of dresses. Calum went through it not really liking anything she saw. “Why can’t I just dress how I normally would?”

“Females have different expectations I guess, it’s not like I agree…I mean did you see what I wore to Teen Choice Awards?” Michael wore exactly what He would have worn, just as a she.

“I don’t really want to discuss gender politics right now, Pet did you find the jumpsuit? I sent you a photo”

“Oh yes!” she pulls out a navy jump suit. “Mikki was kinda worried that you might feel weird wearing a dress so she sent me some ideas?” Petra explained handing it to Calum.

“Cal, just try it on! I’ll try something on as well” Michael picked this dark red two piece, crop and midi skirt to try on.

Cal went into the room and started to drop her clothes. She slipped into the jumpsuit and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The nerves fell as she saw her figure. Her chest eased up. She walked out in some heels and showed the others.

“I love it”

“What the fuck Calum, you look so good” Michael came over to her. “That colour suits you as well, was that the one then?”

“Yeah, I really like it!”

Michael watched Calum smile a genuine smile for the first time since they walked in. She picked out a black body con dress and they left before Cal could change her mind.

On the ride back Michael watched Calum on her phone looking at hair ideas. “Dude, you all good now?”

“Yeah, I was just overwhelmed again”

“I know, it’s all a learning process”

“I didn’t know other people were effected either?”

“Yeah, I have been reading some stories, I guess it’s called the Grab because it stands for Gender … something I dunno”

They went back to the hotel and spotted Ashton and Luke sitting and talking in the café next to the hotel.

“Have you noticed we don’t hang out anymore?”

“Yeah, actually” Calums face dropped when she realised it was because they were girls now.

“Its shit, call one of em and see if they wanna go out tonight”

“OOO I like it, you know I love wearing nearly nothing”

“Just call em before you get all jumpy about this”

They get up the room and Michael dials Luke number and puts him on speaker.

“Hey, how’d the dress stuff go?”

“So good, Cal looked so fucking hot” Michael boasted as Calum felt her cheeks heat up.

“Yeah? That’s good, did you get anything?”

“Yeah, a little black dress” As she says that Ashton starts humming little black dress by 1d.

“Ooo nice, anyway what’s up?”

“Cal and I wear wondering if you guys wanted to go out tonight? Since we barely hang out the four of us anymore”

“Uh…yeah sure”

“Woah too much excitement there Luke” Michael replied sarcastically.

“Sorry, I was checking with Ash”

“Did you guys have plans?”

“No, no of course not”

“You did too!” Calum piped up.

“No I am gonna go now” with that he hung up.

~~

Luke did not like how that conversation went. “That was fucking weird” Ashton commented after a few minutes.

“What’d you think they meant when they said we don’t hang out anymore?”

“Well, we really have split off into twos” Ashton shrugs. “It’s hard because this shouldn’t be hard”

“Well, they both gotta stop being so pretty and it’d be a little easier” Ashton always made comments like that. Ever since Michael woke up a girl. He found it weird, but a good sorta weird.

Well, it was weird.

~

That night they went to a club Michael found that she googled. They got ready to go out, they had done it before. The first time they went out it took a couple of hours to teach Calum the tricks.

Ashton was waiting downstairs by the car. Calum was the first to come down. “I needed a smoke after all that curling” referring to the longs waves falling down her back. Ash noticed how different yet the same Calum looked, from her face to her lips to her body, which was now cover in a very nice black skirt and these ridiculously nice strappy heel things. Ash didn’t know what they were but they looked good.

“You look good hun”

Calum squinted at him as she blew out the smoke “you never call me hun”

“I dunno, I could call you babe?”

“Ash, it’s just me…with tits-“

“Trust me I know” He raised his eyebrows gesturing her chest.

“Okay thanks, it’s still me though…you can call me fuckface if you need to or dude/bro/man…I am not any different”

“I know, sorry man”

“No problemo, you gonna pick up tonight?”

“I dunno maybe”

“You should, that stress wrinkle in your brow is very prominent, and you should get laid”

“Um, thanks for telling me about my wrinkle, you guys promised!”

~

There a dirty electro remix to one of The Weeknd’s songs as they walk in. Michael heads straight to the bar, Luke follows her.

Calum looks to Ashton and they shrug following the other two. Some men jeer at Calum and she flips them off.

Eventually one drink turns into three which turns into more but now neither of them can remember.

“Why are you with me? Go find yourself a nice lay-dee” Calum giggled into the drink.

“I am with a nice lay-dee” Ashton commented, his eyes glazed.

“Noooo, you can’t sleep with me”

“Technically I can”

“You wanna be a women a year from now?”

“If it means getting rid of this wrinkle then yeah” Ashton laughed at himself, but Calum knew that there was something behind the comment. Ashton didn’t want to get any older, especially being the oldest.

“No don’t be silly”

Ashton kind of wanted to, he was curious. It was killing him because ever since Calum changed he wanted to know how different _she_ was in terms of he. He was quiet and all angles but also loud and stupid. She was just always quiet.

“Let’s go back” Ashton to her hand. It was even softer than what boy Calum’s hands were.

She follows him back. She knows that whatever happens he’ll get pissed because soon he too will get the Grab.

~

“This is weird” Calum said out a loud as they walked into their room. “Who cares?” Ashton was adamant and intoxicated. He was even more stubborn once he had had a few drinks.  

“You really want to? How come you didn’t when I was a boy?”

“I gotta admit I thought about it” Ashton walked over to her as she undid her hair. He brushed her cheek. “Yeah?”

“Well, you are very attractive Calum” Ashton smiled. His lips met hers quickly, it was a soft first kiss.

He sat on the bed and pulled her in-between his legs. He unzipped the back of her dress, it fell as he started to gaze at her body. “Fuck, you’re perfect”

She leant down and kissed him, rough and pressing she moved them. “C’mon Ash, this ain’t a romance novel”

Ashton let out a laugh and continued his quest.

“You’re gonna turn into a girl, dude” Calum muttered as she pulled away.

“That’s okay”

“You’d make a very pretty girl”

“Well thank you”

“Alright, getchya dick out, let’s do this” Calum moved into a more comfortable position.

Ashton shook his head smirking as he slipped inside her. He watched her reaction as he filled her up and then started moving at a reasonable rhythm. Inside Calum something had clicked, she knew ever since she had changed she wasn’t herself, wasn’t who old Calum was. She didn’t want girl Calum to be any different. Something about sleeping with Ashton and his new reaction to who _she_ was really resinated with her.

She moved so that she was on top. She watched Ashton, someone who she used to have explicit conversations about girl’s bodies with, completely succumb to her. That and watch her boobs bounce.

“Dude, my eyes are up here?!”

“You’re honestly gonna say that? While your actual ass in my hand” he spanked as a joke and he heard the small whimper that fell out.

“Again?”

“Yeah”

“Dude I am gonna cum”

“Fucking cum then so I can too” Ashton couldn’t believe how easy conversing was while he was inside Calum.

He moved his hand from gripping her ass to rub her clit as she edged closer, tightening around him.

“Fuck Ash”

He came quickly after, moving her so he could cum on her ass.

They eventually fell onto the bed in tangle of naked, sweaty limbs.

“Fuck”

“Yeah, fuck- you should count down the days till you wake with a pair of these” Calum expressed grabbing her tits.

“I know” Ashton didn’t know how to feel.

“You should say goodbye to your dick”

“Why?”

“Well, I didn’t get to say goodbye to mine”

“Fair point” Ashton looked down at his dick. It was weird to imagine it gone.

Calum moved to sit up and fix her hair.

“Could I kiss it goodbye?”

It was a combination of Calum’s dirty bedroom eyes, her leering at his dick and the idea that he could be a brand new person in the coming months made him not miss it that much.

 


	4. hellbent on not being a wanker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke fucked up with Michael.  
> He tries really fucking hard to un fuck it up.  
> They end up fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt realise people were reading and maybe liking it??  
> i think this is a better chapter
> 
> this is because i have three essays to write and no will to write them.

Luke was bored.

Plain and simple.

The album was about to drop and they had all this promo coming out of his ass. He was not excited. He was fucking around with the band snapchat as the two girls got ready. They honestly thought the band would lose momentum due to the change in, let say perspective. They had realised even though a large portion of their fans where females, a lot either liked girls or _like liked_ girls. Luke was sat on the couch as the two rushed quickly, Calum doing her mascara and Michael picking out what to wear. She was currently in a drop dead tee she turned into a crop and some very nice booty shorts if Luke said so himself. So, when she was making a weird face, he snapped a shot and captioned it “do she got the booty, she dooooo”

“Oi, Fuckballs quit snapchatting pictures of me” Michael turned his way. “Relax, it’s for the _fans”_

“Quit being perverted Luke” Calum called from the mirror.

Michael came for the phone. They fought a little, Luke wining.

“Quit acting like a girl!” Luke giggled as Michael swotted at him for her phone back. “Fuck off Luke” She punched him in the arm and walked off.

Ashton walked in “Dude you gotta watch what you say”

Luke couldn’t help but shoot Ashton a look of almost betrayal, like hey you were on my side. Not that there were sides but there were sides.

Luke was probably the one having the most issues with the change. He justifies it because he was always awkward around girls so now his best friends’ are girls he feels theres a conflict and internal contradiction happening. He was also unsure how to approach them, they both said to act normal towards them and he had been but he can’t help but notice things now, like their smell or their hair or their eyes, lips, what their wearing, their laughs.

He felt stupid.

He looked to Ashton “I should apologise yeah?”

“Yes, fuckballs” Ashton couldn’t help but snicker. Luke left the room. Which meant Ashton and Calum were alone. They weren’t doing the avoiding dance but they weren’t exclusively hanging out either. Since _that_ night.

Calum came over. “So, should we talk about it?”

“Um, what did you wanna talk about?” Ashton diverted his attention to the half ready brunette.

“Well, I kinda wanna say sorry, but I am not sorry either” Calum grinned.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I am sorry that at some stage in the distant future you will wake up with different body parts and a different sex completely, I should have been more persistent in not sleeping with you”

“I gotta admit, I am not even that worried, I watch you and Mike do it and it’s like, it’s not that hard” Ashton looked at her.

She had her hair up and curled and recently shaved the side out of boredom. She had such a soft expression Ashton wanted to hold her. “I mean, you’ve been curious…that’s why you slept with Michael?”

“Well, yeah…that and because she asked”

“Who was better?”

“It’s different as girl, it’s hard to say”

“C’mon Cal, Michael won’t find out” Ashton laughed as he felt the tension loosen.

“I liked it hell’va lot more with you, if that fixes your ego?” She answered, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

“That makes me feel better about when I become a girl”

“It’s actually fun? Like its interesting…very hard to explain”

“Tell me! We have- what a couple of hours to kill?”

~

Luke found Michael downstairs eating a doughnut sitting on a random couch in a hallway. “Hey”

“No Luke”

“Yes Luke” is apparently the first thing Luke could say.

Michael couldn’t help but eye roll at him. “Luke fuck off”

“No thank you”

“You upset me”

“Yeah well, I realised that was dumb thing to say” He looked at her.

“Yes it was”

“I am sorry” Luke didn’t know where to go from there. “We cool?”

“Yeah, whatever” Michael had officially blown him off.

~

Luke realised he never had enough time to try and make it up to Michael, the reason he wanted to was because that wasn’t the first time he fucked her off, always saying something outlandish and hurting her feelings.

They were in full promo swing and that’s all they did. He didn’t mind it because they kinda had to get along in these situations.

They had accidently booked a two bedroom apartment instead of just a room. _“That’s the last time Calum organises where we are staying”_

At night Luke obviously couldn’t sleep he was too warm and too awake, they played a good fucking show but now his body was tired but his mind alert and swirly. He gets up and leaves the room quietly as Calum snores away. He takes soft astronaut/spy steps to get to the kitchen where he pores some milk. He thinks its milk.

“ _FUCK”_ he turns to see Michael sitting there in an oversized shirt on the floor eating banana bread and scrolling on her phone, well now she was looking up at him. “Hi”

He just sorta stares for a bit because he almost shit himself. 1) Because he had milk and that always gives him the shits and 2) she gave him a heart attack.

“What’r you doin?” Luke mumbled looking at her.

“It’s cool on the tiles, rooms too hot, Ash snoring loud” She shorts.

“can’i?”

“I dunno can’yu?”

He sits down next to her and watches her scroll. “Might catch cooties” She whispered, clearly somewhat uncomfortable. He knew she was still pissed or hurt or something. He knew she was _something_ with him.

“I thought boys had cooties”

“Nah, I think we both do, and if we like touch it spreads” Michael explained as she continued scrolling.

Luke kept silent as he watched her again. “Dude, wanna come outside?”

“Why what’s outside?”

“Fresh air”

“We have fine air in here”

“No because I am about the let one rip and it’s gonna be deadly”

~

The moved outside because Luke’s fart smelt like dinner from three nights ago. Michael moved to sit on the little grass they had. It was a gross summer day so the night was really comfortable. She watched Luke as he attempted to sit with her. “Aren’t you gonna go back to bed?”

She tried to take back how harsh that sounded. She watched his face drop and soften “oh, yeah I’ll go-“

“No, Luke I wasn’t being an ass I meant it like, you’re a shit without sleep” he moved to sit back down.

“Actually, I kinda wanted to talk”

“Okay, talk”

“Oh, um…I wanna like properly apologise for the times I fucked up and hurt your feelings? Like I know I did something, I can feel it here” she watches him point to not his chest but under his ribs.

“What? Your ribs are sympathetic now?”

“No, I feel sore there, it’s a weird feeling, but it’s my “I fucked up” pains”

Michael had never in all the years heard of this. She just kept watching him.

“I want it to go back to normal? But I dunno if it can” his voice softening and almost sincere at the end.

“Why can’t it?”

“because it’s never gonna be normal, because my brain keeps tabs now on stupid things, just because you’re a girl and everything that was great about you has like increased and you have these wide eyes and this fucking giggle and you smile at me when I do dumb stuff instead of making fun of me or telling me to shut up and- ugh this is weird, I am being weird”

Michael knows Luke. Knows how he likes girls and the small details. Also knows that was really sweet what he just said. She can’t help but feel bad, she did shut him out. At the beginning she kinda shut them all out. She was all curvy girl pretty lady all hair and giggles _by accident_ and they were a bunch a dumb boys. Then Cal changed and she felt not so left out and isolated but Cal found it easier to act herself. Then Luke and Ashton were guarded because it was strange for them.

“Luke, shut up- I am sorry too, I should have explained to you what this is all like, I mean I am always gonna be the same person, I just look different and sometimes I might just be different but I am still Michael”

They had fallen into a cliché position, staring at the stars. Which was probably better because Michael wouldn’t be able to be this serious when talking to Luke’s dork face.

“being physically a girl isn’t just clothes and hair and makeup, theres the whole biological makeup, that’s all different now, my reaction to things, how I feel, how I think is starting to be different and some days it drives me insane, so when you make these little comments it just makes me _sad_ I guess”

“I never wanna make you sad, I’m really sorry”

“I know, Luke”

“Are we cool?”

“Yes we are cool”

A moment of silence went by, which was rare. But the soft side of both of them is rare.

“Wanna hear some goss?”

“I never don’t wanna hear goss” Luke sat up facing her.

“Cal and Ash fucked the night we went out”

“No waaaaaaAAaAaAaAY”

“YES way”

“Ash is gonna turn into a girl now”

“Yep, you’ll finally be a ladies man”

“Ha ha very funny” Luke looked at the little apartment.

“I think you’d make such a pretty girl Luke” Michael said after a while. Her expression unreadable. “

“Yeah?”

“You’d be such a pretty blonde girl, we could get you a fake tan and fill in those brows and yes omg”

They fell silent, Michael watched Luke as he was in thought.

“Do you miss your dick, ever?” He said after a while.

“Honestly, the beginning I did but now, nah I fucking love my tits” She says grabbing them. He laughs at her.

“Kiss me”

“What-“

“Make me a pretty girl Mikey, have me for one night” Luke’s tone was an octave deeper than normal. Michael watched him, his eyes darkening.

She leant into press her lips to his. Then she heard shouting, and a light switched on in the apartment. Cal came running out.

“Ash is a girl” is all she said. With a deep red blush on her cheeks. “We know Cal”

She walked back inside.

The two shared a look and followed her.

Luke is not gonna pretty girl any time soon.

~~

They come inside to see Ashton sitting there with very long hair and the biggest rack out of all them. She was cold, clearly her nipples poking through her shirt. Luke shouldn’t have noticed that.

“You look nice” Michael smiled at her. Ashton was thicker than the other two girls. Curvy and softer than the harsh build of boy Ashton. She just smiled “I am excited”

“Dear god you are so weird’

~

The next morning Luke is half asleep in his coffee and kinda grumpy because he and Mike were interrupted last night.

He kinda felt left out now.

Each girl woke up and Calum immediately asked Ash if she wanted a tutorial to girl things. When she agreed to it Luke knew he’d be alone today, assuming Michael went with them.

When she did confirm that he decided on sitting in front of his laptop to rematch all of Bojack Horseman and eat cake icing with a spoon.

His mind wandered for a bit when he started thinking about his band. It occurred to him that all had slept with one and other and no one hand wanted to sleep with him. When that thought occurred his chest kinda hurt. He thought he was decent looking and his friends liked him.

He definitely felt shit now.

He fell asleep on the couch.

_“Well, that was exhausting”_

_“Yeah it was, aw look he’s sleeping”_

_“He’s drooling a little as well”_

_“He’s the last man standing, wait that’s literally”_ Michael’s voice. He could pick that.

“ _I dunno if he’d make a pretty girl”_

_“I think so”_

Luke’s eyes opened and he watched the girls move around him. He sat up and they went quiet. So did he.

“How was shopping?”

“Good! Kinda info overload right now” Ashton said sitting down on the other two seater.

“That’s nice”

He glanced at Calum and Michael and felt like he needed out. That’s what he did.

“I am gonna go do something, be back soon”

He left for somewhere. He didn’t know who to call. He tried Alex and he didn’t answer and then he tried Feldy and he didn’t answer. Without a clue what to do, he found himself in front of a bar. He knew what to do. Apparently it was to drink.

That he did, and it was a lot. He tried a range of cocktails and make stupid jokes at the bartender and then he did shots with an old guy.

His phone rang.

“HelllllllllllllloOOOoOoOoO”

“Luke where are you?”

“The St-stallion”

“What are you- wait are you drunk?”

“Yes Michael, I am drunk…Pirate Steve did shots with me”

“Who is Pirate Steve and why are you drinking?” Michael started to worry. What the fuck was Luke thinking?

“Because I felt weird and now I feel gOOOOOOOOD, geeeeewd” Michael could hear Luke giggling and she couldn’t help but soften.

“Lukey, can you come home?” Michael sweetened her tone. “Why? I feel sad there”

Luke sounded like a smol teenager again. “Why do you feel sad?”

“No one likes me there, I am the odd one out”

“No sweetie, we all like you! And you aren’t the odd one out”

“Yes I am”

“Come home”

“Make me”

~~

Michael waited about hour until Luke came home. He walked in softly, an exaggerated tip toe. “No one’s asleep you idiot”

“Oh, okay” Luke moved into the kitchen.

“Luke do you wanna tell me why you’re sad?”

“No”

“Oh”

“It’s really stupid”

“That’s fine, it wouldn’t be a surprise”

He slumped against the bench and looked at her. “You all slept together, no one slept with me, why didn’t anyone sleep with me? Am I gross?”

Michael was gonna laugh at him because he was right he did sound so stupid. They were gonna be known as this weird incestual band ( _bandcestual?)_ when Ash shows up as a girl tomorrow at the gig. But she didn’t when she saw his face, he looked really hurt.

“Honey, that’s not why no one slept with you”

“Feels s’like it”

Michael walks over to him and kisses him. No flirting, no planning, nothing. Her hands hold his face the kiss finds a rhythm.

“I didn’t sleep with you because you were being a dick”

“I have a dick” Luke whispered, his expression soft with humour.

“Wanna use it? Or u gonna sulk in the kitchen some more?”

Luke moved growing some confidence and swiftly swept Michael off her feet and carried her into his room, where he locked the door. He placed her on the bed and hovered over the top of her. It was his turn to initiate something. He slipped his shirt off and went for her neck. That was a well-known soft spot for Michael.

She was kind of eager as she went ahead and lost her shirt and bra very quickly. Luke watched her chest like it was something to behold. She had one nipple pierced and they were red/pink a shade lighter than her lips. He moved to kiss one which did illicit a very soft whimper from Michael.

Michael guided Luke’s free hand to down her shorts. “Just do it”

“Nike” Luke shrugged and slipped them off.

He kissed the fabric and then pulled them to the side and delved right in. eventually the silence was filled with grossly erotic slurps and kissy noises. “Lu-uke, please” is all she could muster.

He was incredibly hard, probably because he was about to fuck his bestfriend. He attempted to move, but it clearly wasn’t fast enough as she changed position from on her back to on top of him.

“Gonna ride you’

“Yeah, okay” Luke just watched in some sort of amazement as she sat down on him, her eyes closing.

“Ta-talk me through it”

“It’s weird having a dick inside you, I feel really full, which is good…so good job there sweetie” She kissed him. Normally she would say something condescending but he looked so soft and it wouldn’t be fair.

She moved quickly, his hand were holding her until he started to thumb her clit, she begun tightening around him. His eyes squeezing shut as he knew he was close too.

“C’mon Lukey” she cooed. He pulled out quickly and came on her stomach.

He guided her onto his face. “C’mon babe, lemme finish you off” She was eager “babe hey?”

“Yes babe, I wasn’t gonna say ‘hey dude, come sit on my face’ was I” Luke explains as she places herself.

Michael never understood how girls did this without squashing the person they were sitting on. Luke held her position, supporting her weight as she began to eat her out once again. It was a mix of his tongue swirling and every time his eyes would glance up to watch her that sent her over the edge. She tightened her thighs and came with a slurring string of profanities until she moved pressing a chaste lazy kiss on his lips and then planking on him.

“That was so good” She whispered.

“Fuck yeah it was”

“Welcome to the sisterhood of the traveling magical STI, give your dick a great send-off”

“Oh I will” he looked at her with half lidded eyes. He was ready to go again.  Michael wasn’t gonna say no to that.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for coming


	5. hellbent on emotional harmonising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton wants to get laid, Calum thinks about gender and Luke becomes a girl and Michael is just happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has no plot line whatsoever i am sorry its bc i am sick atm (fucking cold or someshit) i honestly thank anyone who actually reads this thank you, you are great

“Ash? Did you do your make up today?” Cal squinted walking really close to her. “Yeah, I uh, watched a tutorial and stuff”

“Looks good dude” Cal ruffled her hair and went outside. She was eating a sandwich and facetiming Luke who was still in bed.

Ashton was curious, the others had been _dicked down_ and now she wanted to see what it was like. She watched Luke watch her since the change.

Ash had been a girl for a month and was honestly loving it, she found it easier to connect again with Michael and Calum now. This is not her saying it was gender based relationship. He was no gross bro kinda friend. It just flourished more now that they were on the same page again.

She waited for Cal to hang up and go find Michael because they did that a lot before she could go see Luke.

She walked in on him staring at the ceiling. She could see his soft tummy and his lil nipples and she knew he’d make such a beautiful girl. “What are you doing?”

“Do you ever wonder about stuff?”

“please elaborate”

“just stuff, I dunno I let my mind wonder for .7 of a second and now my whole existence is stressful”

“maybe you need to relax?” Ashton honestly thought this could work.

“Yeah how?” Luke looked at her without moving his head.

“Meditation, eating, breathing, sex, keeping a diary” She started to name.

“did you say sex?”

“Yes, why?”

“I dunno, it kinda stood out”

“we could you know?” Ashton moved towards him, so her head hung above his.

“Please?”  she said in whisper.

“Um, yeah okay” He went to sit up but she already had a lot in mind. She moved to straddle his torso placing a soft kiss on his lips. It should be weird but it wasn’t. His hands moved quickly to grip her thighs as the kiss become more passionate.

She decided to grind down on him, and for her it felt good. She was still learning herself and apparently she made it happy. “Did you want some help?”  Luke’s tone was not his normal one, an octave deeper he sounded so good.

Due to Ashtons hesitation, Luke flipped her and then crawled on top. He left a hickey on her neck as he went to slip of the crop made from one of those holey shirts from Ashton’s _phase._

Luke must admit, Ashton so far had the best tits. When he moved his lips to her nipple he watched her eyes flutter.

“Nipples are more fun for girls”

He moved his way down kneeling between her legs, she was wearing a pair of panties that read _2 cool 4 u_ on her ass.

“Too cool huh?”

“They were on sale shut up”

Luke looked at Ashton, how she was so eager yet so quiet. “You okay?”

“yeah, I dunno, it kinda popped in my head that this is like losing my virginity again and it got all weird” She rambled. The nerves on her face now made sense to Luke.

He leant over to kiss her. “I’ll take care of you yeah? I care” He whispered. He was kinda waiting for her to mock him. But she didn’t she just kissed back.

He pressed his them to her clit and felt her squirm. He ran a finger up her slit and then slowly slipped inside her.

She would moan and make small whimpers. Eventually Luke slipped his underwear off and then moved so he could slip inside her. Ashton had nothing to say all she did was watch as he filled her up.

He found a rhythm that worked and he leant down to kiss her, she edged closer tightening around him. She came very loudly. Luke didn’t know that about her.

When they finished he moved to lay next to her. He watched her lay they as she comes down from her high.

“That was incredible”

“Thank you”

“no like, you’ll find out soon but that feeling is incredible”

“yeah?”

“Yeah, do you feel relaxed now?”

“Yeah, thanks babe”

“No worries bro”

~~

Ash was brushing her long wavy hair ready for haircut. It was now understood why the other two cut their hair short. This longer hair thing was too much. She was still learning the basics and still fighting gender roles. To be honest they all wear, they all wear battling it. Some days when they just felt lost they would bind their chests. Ashton was the only one to choose this.

 “I always forget how fucking hot it gets here, like my pits are already wet and it’s only- what 11am?”

“Firstly, did you put deodorant on because you will smell, and I know I am dying and it’s not even that hot yet”

They sat to watch one of the many range of Australian morning television shows that always was packed with useless crap and infomercials.

Calum was busy still scrolling, her face all concentrating. “Cal, you look constipated”

“Thank you Mike, but my colon is fine, actually I, uh have been doing some reading and I am kinda curious about what you guys think”

Both girls look at her as she finally looks up. They have never been this attentive without cracking a terrible joke first. “What did you find most hard? Like change wise?”

“The biology stuff I think, I understood what my body could do and now I have been thrown off to relearn how to do again” Michael explained. Ash nodded and Calum couldn’t help but agree.

“I think also the gender stuff? Like it’s not like we were hell educated on gender politics or whatever and the whole “gender roles” stuff is hard too, like I want to do these new things but I am aware that it’s the change as well”

“how come?” Michael asked moving from the couch to the floor. “I dunno curiosity, I wanted to know I wasn’t the only one”

~~

Ashton had Mike cut her hair which was now a little longer than shoulder length. “How come you like it so much?” Mike asked as she trimmed the edges one last time.

“I dunno, change it perspective, I feel like it was bound to happen”

“I dunno, we never slept with one and other before?”

“This was curiosity I guess and we were drunk” 

“It’s weird to think we both fucked two different versions of Cal”

“CAL YOU’RE THE REAL MVP” Ash shouted as she flicked the hair from her lap.

“Thanks dude”

“no worries, the shorter hair suits you”

“well thank you hun”

“are we hun-ning now?”

“Thanks bro”

~

They were sat, the last night at home watching The Project at Ashton’s house. There was a segment on The Change, for some reason Australia had to be different and give it a different name.

“The Change makes us sound like vampires” Ash wondered out aloud. She left the bedroom in a sports bra and gym pants. This was the most comfortable pair of pant she had ever worn.

They literally never wore jeans unless they had to nowadays. Gym clothes everywhere were the way of the future. Even Michael who was sat eating again was in a gym shirt and the 3 quarter neon gym pants.

“We could be vampires” Calum muttered.

“Explain?”

“We don’t sleep”

“That could be literally anything” Ash flopped downed next to her.

“Um, we…don’t like the sun”

“Well, we avoid the sun because Mike’s pasty ass would fry” 

~~

Luke woke up in a sweat, he looked at Michael who was snoring away in the bed beside him. Something was up.

He looked down and saw his chest.

They were a nice size, a handful. He with his blurry eyes cupped one. It wasn’t bad. He slips out of bed to go have a suss at the new him. _Her_ she mentally corrects herself. Her felt right as she looks in the bathroom mirror at her face. It was less harsh now and his fancy new beard was gone. Her lipring now sat on fuller lips. Her eyes nicer, she’d need to get her brows down. She started to pick at the things that have completely changed. Then she looked down her pants. Her dick had officially gone.

“So long old friend” She whispered to her crouch.

“Luke, what the fuck the light is so bright?” Michael walked in eyes half open. They fully opened when she saw Luke. She was at a loss for words now it was official they were an all girl group.

“You have nice tits lemme see”

Luke was hesitant at the request because even she hadn’t _seen_ them. She lifts the shirt and they were there.

“perky motherfuckers, I like them, 5 stars from me” Girl Michael was in fact much nicer in the morning if you couldn’t tell.  “Uh, thank you”

She watches Luke cup them and its slightly erotic. “You feelin okay?”

“Yeah I mean I knew it was gonna happen”

“Should we give you a uterus celebration?”

“hahahaha, yes and the banner can say congrats on your new-terus”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for participating


	6. Hellbent on Figuring out wtf is going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael had a weird dream.  
> Luke menstruates.   
> Calum wants to have a proper fucking discussion.   
> Ashton just wants pizza.

“ _wo-man”_

“ _Lalalalala”_

_“Wo-man”_ Michael sings as she makes breakfast.

The Change, The Grab. The Illuminati-chemtrails-occult-black-magic-sex-altering bullshit had become a new accepted part of society. 5sos were now a complete girl band, they had all completely accepted the new gender identity as Luke did some research and then gave a power point presentation on how gender is a spectrum.

On break they all split off for a break, Michael hadn’t seen the others for probably a month, she had been home with her parents, she adopted a cat called Bread from the local shelter and was busy penning lyrics for the next album.

She sits at the kitchen table with Bread and goes through Instagram as she eats the smashed avo, she sends the group chat a meme and continues down a rabbit hole on a weird niche meme account.

_Her phone vibrates with a call from Calum. “Dude, can you meet as at Luke’s it's important?”_

_“Yeah, are you-“_

_“We are all fine, will explain when you get here! Kisses” Michael is pretty sure she picked that up off Mali._

_Michael just opens the door to Luke’s flat “I am here you doorknobs, what’s the big issue?”_

_The other three are sitting around the laptop. “Ashton woke up as a boy”_

_“A what now?”_

_Michael looks at Ashton and realises, he smiles in response. “How the fuck?”_

_“Explain to Mike how the fuck this happen because I still don’t get it,” Calum says almost smugly._

_At this point Michael is confused, Luke is in a towel and the laptop is playing a fucking vine compilation (rip in peace vine)._

_“Jesus Cal, way to throw me under the bus, so…Luke and I had been fucking and apparently, the can revert it back”_

_“But the other cases? They haven’t”_

_“Look, I was just having fun…Luke’s good with ‘er tongue” Ash winks at Luke who instead of blushing just grins proudly._

_“It's like I have woken up in some fucking AU, soon yall are gonna start telling me about soulmates” Michael sits down next to Calum._

_“I have no idea if it’s just Luke that has like magical powers or some shit but…its nice to have my dick back is all I am saying”_

Michael wakes up in a pool of drool. Avocado is smeared across her face. The Ashton’s re-dicking was just a dream. There's no way she could have even tried to comprehend that now. She had even started speaking to a professional and started studying gender identity and gender politics due to how much The Change messed with her. Every time she saw the words The Change or The Grab it always felt like some Twilight bs. She snickers at the thought and washes the dishes and leaves for a run.

Michael as a boy didn’t super enjoy exercise, in this new body, she kinda liked it. It made her feel good and powerful and did help with cramps sometimes. She gets a text from Luke

“ _Hey babes, I am fucking bleeding what the fuck do I do?”_

“ _pads are pretty straight forwards, get the night-time ones they stop the ass part of your underwear getting stains”_

_“with wings?”_

_“yea boi, want me to bring chocolate?”_

_“That’d be nice”_

 

“Luke, Ya boy is here” Michael shouts as he greats Petunia.

“On the couch”

She finds Luke all curled up with a hot water bottle. “Google said this would help” Luke shrugs.

“Google once again saves the day” She replies passing the block of chocolate as she climbs onto the couch.

“What we watching?”

“Orange is the New Black, I am doing a full re-watch because the-“

“Yeah, in like three days”

Luke snickers and unpauses the episode. Over the course of half a season, the two have gravitated closer together with Michael draped around Luke.

“Your head is on my tits babes, please re-adjust”

“But they are so comfortable” Luke pushes her face in more.

“I will honestly tit-punch your tiddies there, sunshine” Michael laughs as she squirms. Luke moves to pin her down, they are both laughing now.

“Whatya gonna do now there, honeybunch”

Luke leans in to where her nose is touching Michaels. “You gonna kiss me? You’re probs horny as fuck yeah?”

Luke grinds down slightly in response. “Can I?”

“Course, sunshine” Michael smirks. Luke leans in and kisses her. It’s a pretty soft kiss first up but once Michaels' hands are running through her hair it picks up.

This impromptu make-out sesh lasts long enough for them to fall asleep. When they both wake up it's groggy and there's matte lipstick smears everywhere.

“You wanna see if Cal and Ash will come over for pizza?” Mike asks as she fixes her bra.

“Pizza? That sounds fucking gr-8”

“-the fuck dude, it's not 2009”

~~

They obviously do come over for pizza. They are in matching gym pants and different versions of a Nike jumper. It’s cute and lame is all Michael can think.

“So, like weird sidenote…but have yall like consider your sexuality now…at all? like we were all kinda fluid in that shit before but…now idk…its been on my mind” Calum says mid-slice.

Luke considers it, when she had a male body she liked Women and was venturing into men and dicks thanks to this band, now as with a female body there's no real difference. “I think I am the same, both are pretty good”

With a mutual agreement Calum continues, she had a lot of time to think about this because Ash has been home visiting her family so it's been quiet in their flat.

“Have yall tried hooking up outside the four of us? Like we can’t just constantly be messing around forever?”

“Dude do you have to get this deep now, I am feeling super emotional in general and I am just super emotional about this pizza as well okay” Luke mocks a sob.

“Ignore her whines, she got her period today” Mike states bluntly. “Hurts like a bitch, hey?” Ash looks at Luke. “Fuck, I feel bad for every female I know”

“Um guys, answer my fucking question,” Calum says half laughing, half being serious.

“To be honest Cal, I haven’t really thought about it…I don’t think there's a lot of people that would wanna fuck us with The Grab anyway?” Ash answers.

“I’d still fuck us” Mike shrugs, grabbing another slice.

“I’d like to sleep with a girl” Luke blurts looking up from her coke can.

“Solid, same tbh” Ash replies “Happy now, sunshine?” she coos into Cal’s ear.

“You guys suck, I just wanted to have a genuine discussion-“

“Calum, don’t worry about it… if I gotta fuck ya till I am forty I am cool with it…if no one ever wants us, I am cool with just us” Michael replies looking straight into Calum's eyes.

“Ugh, I love you too Michael” Ash answers.

Calum just smiles, Michael knows what it means.

It's unspoken but they just all know they are staying the night. Michael grabs blankets because Luke’s in the bathroom.

“Did you show her how to use a tampon?”

“No? I told her to get pads they are easier”

“messier though” Cal points out and she lets the loudest fart rip.

“dude wtf, that doesn’t even smell like pizza”

 

“Whose fucking alarm is that?”

“Shit- mine, sorry”

The buzzing wakes them up, Ashton sits up and looks at Luke.

“What the fuck Luke?”

“What?”

Michael just laughs and hits him in the crotch and they watch Luke fall.

“Welcome back Luke’s dick!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, thanks for reading this, bless ya souls


End file.
